


Life of the Winchesters

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gen, Injury, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel go hunting across the US. New monsters and new locations, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“Sammy!”  Dean hollered down the hall.  He knew his little brother didn’t like it when he called him that, but it was still fun to do every now and then.  He turned the corner and saw his brother. 

            “What do you want, Dean?”  Sam didn’t even look up from his computer.

            “Hey, I think I found us a case!”  Dean held up his file folder with pages of research sticking out.  It wasn’t that he had that much info about the case, but it made it look like that.  It was a trick he perfected over the years of working with Sam.  Otherwise, Sam wouldn’t be interested…and he needed Sam to be interested.  It had been a week since a job and Dean was getting antsy.  Netflix was great but it would only take you so far.   

            “Whatcha got?”  Sam looked up and took a long sip of his coffee.  He prepared himself for the regular non-sense that Dean would bring him. 

            Dean cleared his throat and grinned.  “So, a small town in Wyoming has had an unusual death.”

            “Yea…”  Sam turned his attention back to the computer screen.  Dean could tell he wasn’t very interested.  It wasn’t a sexy enough case.

            “Did I mention the guy just burst into flames?”  Dean said as Sam’s head shot up.

            “Spontaneous Combustion?” 

            _BINGO_.  Dean thought to himself.  Of course, no one had really died that way, but hell, at least it would get them out of the bunker for a while and out to Wyoming for the case.  “Sure!  So…let’s go!”  Dean turned and walked towards the door to the garage.  He snatched up the bag he already packed and headed for the Impala.  About twenty minutes later they were on the road, heading towards Wyoming.    

 

 

            Dean had managed to hide the file from Sam until they reached Wyoming a few days later, but then Dean finally decided it was time for the truth.  Sam munched away at his granola bar as they passed the “Welcome to Dubois” sign. 

            “Hey, Sam…you should probably let me do the talking with the Sherriff.  I know the case better.” 

            “Dean, I think I can handle a talk about spontaneous combustion.”  Sam rolled up his wrapper and put it in his jacket pocket.   

            Dean cringed and then chuckled a little bit.  “See, that’s the problem.” 

            “What?”

            “Well, there was no combustion.”  Dean stared straight ahead at the road.  Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam turn his head to him with his pouty face. 

            “What?” 

            Dean shrugged his shoulders and smiled. 

            “Why in the hell would you lie about that?!” 

            Dean kept looking out over the road.  He knew Sam would huff and puff but eventually get over it.  Might as well just let him get it out now and get it over with. 

            “What the hell!”

            “Dude, I knew you wouldn’t come otherwise.  We needed a case, I found one.  So what if I…embellished?” 

            “Dean!”  Sam shouted.  “Without combustion there is no case!” 

            “Yes, there is.  Unusual death, it’s a case. Your standards are just too damn high.” 

            Sam scoffed and shook his head.  “What?”

            “I love ya, Sam, but lately when it comes to cases, you have been a snob!”

            “No I haven’t!”

            “Yea, you have.”  Dean’s voice got louder as Sam’s got louder until they were both shouting.  “I brought you three cases before this one and you said no to all of them!”

            “That’s because-“

            “Hey, we are already here, we might as well check it out, right?”  Dean looked over and gave a quick smirk and patted his brother’s shoulder.  It took the wind out of Sam’s sails, he was just staring with his mouth open.

            “Ugh!”  He exhaled as he finally regained his composure.  “Whatever, jerk.”

            Dean smiled as they turned down a dirt road.  The sign said there was a motel this way, but it seemed like the start of a horror movie scene…so it should feel just like home.

            “One of these days, man…”  Sam muttered under his breath.

            “Oh, seriously.  Just get over it already!”  Dean shouted.  They pulled into the Pines Motel as Dean brought the argument to a close.  They checked in a got their room put together in their usual fashion.  A gun under each pillow, weapons set around, hidden from unwanted eyes, and the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door.  It was their usual routine, but since they had been living the in bunker it didn’t go as smoothly as it used to.  Dean was happy for a new case, but he already missed the ease of the bunker.  It was the only home he had known in a while. 

            “So, are we heading to the police department first?”  Sam called out from the bathroom as he put on his dress shirt.

            “Yea, I figured it was a good place to start.”  Dean hollered back as he straightened his tie.  He pulled the FBI badge out of his jacket pocket and smiled.  He always liked playing the agent, it always made the local police worry.     

 

           

            When they pulled up to the old police building, they noticed more movement than would be normal.  When they walked in, the offices were bustling about, lots on phones, others with towels and evidence bags.  Dean walked up to the receptionist.  “Excuse me, miss.” 

            The young woman looked up to him and he could see her eyes were red, as if she were crying.  “I’m agent McGraw and this is my partner agent McBride.”  He quickly flipped open his fake FBI badge and gave the woman a serious look.  “We are here to investigate the death of a mister…Jon Adams.”  The woman’s eyes widened and a few tears fell down her face. 

            “I’m-I’m sorry.  I’ll get someone for you.”  She rose from her desk and headed into a different office, crying.

            “What the hell?”  Sam whispered under his breath.  “What happened here?” 

            “Maybe he was a personal friend?”  Dean replied as an office walked up to them.

            “Good afternoon, agents.  I’m Sherriff McKallihan.  Sorry about Kari, we have had a bit of a…development in the case recently.”

            “Oh, do you have a lead on who could have killed him?”  Dean asked, trying to sound sincere.  Nine times out of ten they had the wrong person behind bars because god forbid someone think of the supernatural reason for something happening.

            “Yes and No.  It may be easier to show you.  Follow me.”  The officer lifted the wooden door up to let them behind the counter. 

            “So, what happened here?”  Sam asked, looking around to all of the officers standing around looking in shock. 

            “Well, it has to do with your case.  We got the case of Mr. Adam’s death a few days ago.  We thought it looked suspicious, so we marked it as a homicide.  We started looking into some suspects when a Mr. Madison came into the building saying that he was next.”

            Sam and Dean exchanged glances as the officer continued escorting them back to the cell area.  It seemed the further back they went, the more antsy people got.  “Did you believe him?”  Dean asked quietly.

            “Not really.  Honestly, it seemed like he was on something.  We worried he would hurt someone if he left, so we put him in a cell to sleep off whatever he was on.” 

            They turned the corner and the scent of blood was in the air. As they got closer to the end cell, they could see blood splatters on the wall.  “What happened?”  Sam asked as they saw the blood.

            “I honestly don’t know.  At about 2:00 am Mr. Madison started screaming, saying it was coming for him.  When we got back here, he was…like this.”

            The scene was gruesome.  What was left of the body lay in the center of the cell.  Blood was splattered everywhere with bits of skin and muscle.  It looked as if something had ripped through his center, tearing the skin apart.  The smell made both Sam and Dean have to hide a gag reflex.  They had seen a lot of sights, but this one was one of the worst to date. 

            “What did this to him?”  Sam asked, trying not to inhale after he finished to save himself from the wretched smell. 

            The officer stared back at them for a moment.  “I was hoping you could tell me.”  The officer gestured them back down the hall and away from the site of this death.

            “Mr. Madison, did he have any connection to Mr. Adams?”  Dean asked as they walked through the back cell area and into the nearest conference room. 

            “None that we can find yet.  It is a small town so they probably knew each other, but that is about it.”  The officer reached up and grabbed the folder that was pinned to the board.  “This is what we have so far, have a look and see what you can uncover.  Let me know if you find anything.” 

 

           

            “Well, it looks like Mr. Adams died in a similar way, just torn to shreds.”  Sam said as he flipped through the file.  He turned the picture around so Dean could see.  Dean sat on his bed, flipping through their father’s journal.  He found it hard to focus in the bright obnoxious room.  It was as if someone came in with neon colors and just tossed the paint everywhere.  Looking at the photo of Adams didn’t help.  He grimaced at the photo that showed something along the same lines as Madison.   

            “I don’t see anything in here that matches.  Damn, we should have checked out the library at the bunker before we left.”  Dean tossed the book to the side and snatched up his drink.  He took a big deep swallow hoping the alcohol would push the color out of his senses and drown out the pictures of the victims.  “I honestly thought werewolf.  They men were ripped apart, but a werewolf couldn’t have gotten in without anyone noticing.”

            “Well, maybe it could.  If it were someone in the police department.”  Sam stopped for a moment.  “Wait, what do you mean ‘men’?  There had only been one death before we got here.”

            “Well, if you had read the file I made-“

            “You wouldn’t let me read it.  Because you lied, remember?”  Sam snapped back with a witty tone.

            Dean gave him a glare and continued.  “About five years ago, three other men died in unusual ways.  All died on different days within a week.  Police couldn’t figure out what had happened.”

            “Well, if it has happened before, then I don’t think it would be a werewolf.  Why would it wait for five years for these men?” 

            “I don’t know, man.  But it is around the full moon.  Maybe it’s something else.”  Dean ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  He hated not having all the answers, and he was sure when he picked this up that it was werewolf. 

            “Well, we can take another crack at it tomorrow.  Let’s just get some rest.”  Sam said as he pushed the papers into a pile and set them on the end table. 

            As they laid down to sleep, the full moon shone bright in the sky.

 

 

            Andrew Jackson lay in bed with his wife as he listened to the quiet.  He couldn’t believe what had happened to John and James.  He tried to stop his mind from thinking of what could have done it and how awful it must have been.  He kept tossing and turning, unable to ease his mind.  Instead, he decided to get up and channel surf.

            He made it downstairs before the feeling of being watched set in.  He looked around uneasily but then shook the idea from his mind, but just to be safe, he made sure that all the lights in the living room were on and the blinds were drawn down.  He sat on his old wooden chair and tried to relax.  There was something in his mind he just couldn’t shake. 

            As he flipped through the channels, he began to hear a hum.  At first he thought it was the TV, but when he hit ‘mute’ the sound didn’t stop.  He rotated his jaw and tried rubbing his ears, thinking it was some little sound his ears were making, but it still didn’t cease.  He listened for a few moments, debating if he should investigate or not.  It was probably the fridge, he told himself. 

            He decided to ignore it and turned the sound back on.  At first he thought he hit the wrong button, but he didn’t.  The sound icon came back on and he still couldn’t hear anything.  His heart began to beat slightly faster, as if it knew something was wrong.  Andrew stood and looked around the room, it seemed alright. 

            He walked through some hallways and the kitchen and circled back.  It was then that he saw it…death.             

             

 

            “Dean! Wake up!” Sam shouted as he smacked his brother’s foot that was sticking out from under the blankets.

            “Ugh!” Dean called out in protest.

            “Seriously, that was the Sherriff.  They have another guy saying he will be next.”  Sam grabbed a few more things as his brother pushed himself off the bed.  “Dude, hurry up!” 

            “I thought it wasn’t a case.”  Dean spoke sarcastically as he wandered into the bathroom.

            “Shut up.  Hurry up.”  Sam called back.

            It took some time, but Dean was up, ready to go, and driving his baby into town.  “So, what’s going on?”

            Sam gulped down the last of his coffee and sighed.  “A man…Andrew Jackson called in saying there was something in his house last night.”

            “And he got a death vibe?”

            “Apparently.  The Sherriff called me and gave me the address.”

            Dean cocked his head to the side.  “So, they just gave us the case?”

            “Yea!”  Sam stared out the window as he watched the houses go by.  He always liked to imagine the family living inside.  “I’m guessing they don’t want another guy dying in their cells.”

            “Hmph.” Dean responded.  One thing he hated was when the law just gave up.  _Oh, the answer doesn’t make sense?  I’ll just drop the case.  Not like anyone’s life is on the line._   That was how people usually got hurt.  It was always one of Dean’s soapbox rants.  He slowed the Impala when Sam signaled to a house.  It looked normal enough from the outside, of course, they always did. 

            A few knocks brought a woman to the door.  The boys could see that she hadn’t been sleeping.  “Mrs. Jackson?”  Dean asked softly.  He worried if he spoke too loudly that it may spook her. 

            “Y-yes.  Who are you?”  Her voice sounded timid and shy.

            “Agents McBride and McGraw.  We are here about your husbands call to the police department.”

            The woman sighed and opened the door.  “He is in the kitchen” She signaled down the hall and then turned away.  On the walk back, Dean made a few notes from the house.  It looked like one of them had an eye for decoration, and only the best.  Fancy decorations, nice furniture.  When they got to the kitchen, he saw hardwood floors and granite countertops. 

            “Mr. Jackson, this is-“

            “I know who you are.  The Sherriff called and told me to expect you.”  The man swirled a spoon in his coffee, staring out the window.  He was a medium build man, but he seemed well groomed, like a business man or something.  “You aren’t going to believe me though.”

            “Try us.”  Dean spoke up.  Why was it no one ever thought they would believe them?

            The man turned and looked at them.  “A light…it came in my house last night.”

            Sam and Dean exchanged looks.  “A light?”

            “Yea.  It was just…a light, but it made me feel…threatened.  It was like it was telling me to say my goodbyes, cause I couldn’t get another chance.” 

            Dean had to give the guy some credit.  This was the first time he had heard something like this. 

            “Do you think it was an angel?  An angel of death?”  The man asked with a horrified look on his face.

            Dean turned away his head to suppress a laugh.  He knew angels, it sure as hell wasn’t one of them. 

            “No, I think we can rule that out.”  Same said calmly, though Dean couldn’t image how.  The man seemed genuinely upset at this revelation.

            “Mr. Jackson, would you by chance know a Mr. Madison or Adams?”

            “No.”  He said abruptly, too abruptly.  Sam and Dean’s mental lie detectors went off.  Dean loved it when people lied, it gave him a legitimate reason to be a hard ass. 

            “Let me remind you, we are here to help you.  But if you want to lie to us then I guess we aren’t needed here…Sam?”  Dean motioned to the front door and turned and began to walk away, but the man stopped him.

            “Wait!”  He waited until Dean turned back around.  “Alright, I do know them.  We worked together.”

            “Where do you work?”  Dean asked swiftly.

            “Well, I’m a school teacher, but it wasn’t that kind of work.”

            Dean squinted his eyes in confusion.  “What do you-ooh! You mean illegal work.”

            The man nodded and shifted in his place, uncomfortable from the conversation.  “They asked me to help them get on of the oaks from the forest.

            Dean sighed.  “A tree?  This is because of a tree?”

            “Dean.”  Sam spoke.  It was how they worked.  Dean would be rough and abrupt, then Sam would come in and be the nice guy who finished the interview, the one everyone wanted to trust.  Good cop, bad cop at its finest. “Why would cutting down a tree be illegal?”

            “Normally it wouldn’t, but this was from the National Forest.”

            Sam nodded, _that would do it. What an idiot_.

            “We need to know where you cut that tree from.” 

            The man reached into a drawer and pulled out a map.  He marked the location and stood silent for a moment.  “What happens now?”

            “Now, we go check this out and see what’s going on, you stay here.”  Dean pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it over.  “Call if something strange happens before we get back.”

            The man’s face grew pale and he nodded. 

 

            “I’ve never heard of something like this.”  Dean said as they drove down the dirt road.  Baby’s tire got into a pothole and made the whole car bounce.  “Damn it!”  Dean called out.  “If whatever this thing is doesn’t kill him, I will!  Poor baby.”  Dean rubbed his hands over the steering wheel gently.

            “Dean, it’ll be fine.”  Sam flipped through his father’s journal looking for anything that may fit.  “I don’t know.”  He flipped it shut and put it back in the glove box.  “Maybe it’s a pagan God?  Or something new?”

            Dean thought for a moment, then reached into his pocket for his phone. 

            “Whatcha doin’?” 

            Dean flipped open his phone and hit a couple numbers.  The ringing began as he put it up to his ear. 

            “Hello?”  A raspy voice came from the other line.

            “Hey, Cas.  It’s Dean.”

            “Yes, Dean.  I know it is you.  The little message told me it was you when the phone rang.” 

            “Yea, so…I need you to do some research in the books at the bunker, do you think you can handle that?” 

            There was a moment of silence.  “I don’t understand.  Do you feel I am not aptly qualified to read?  Or do you feel my research technique is lacking?”

            Dean sighed.  Castiel, Cas for short, was the newest member to team Winchester.  Cas was…is…sorta…an angel of the Lord.  Cas is the one that raised Dean from Hell, and he soon became a friend and brother after that.  Dean was used to his lack of understanding of certain things, but sometimes it was a bit annoying.  “No, Cas, I don’t think either of those.  Could you just look into something for us?” 

            “Of course, Dean.  Tell me what you need.”

            Dean spent the rest of the ride explaining the case to Cas.  Cas had a few theories, but Dean told him to check the book anyway and call if he had an information. 

            “Alright, Dean.  I will contact you soon.” 

            “Ok, bye.”  The line went dead as Cas hung up before saying bye.  Dean always thought, before Cas, that if angels were real that they would know so much about the world.  But Cas proved otherwise.  He didn’t know sarcasm, he didn’t know how to use basic tools and appliances, and he didn’t grasp most things about human life.  But what did Dean know, maybe Cas was just an exception to the rule. 

            He slipped the phone back into his pocket as he brought the car to a stop.  “This looks like the place.”  Sam said as he got out. 

            “Well, let’s see what’s going on.”  Dean followed Sam as he led the way through the woods, following the small map Andrew Jackson made them.  They walked for about ten minutes and then they hit an open space in the forest.  “Woah, is that blood?”  Dean called out as he walked up to a tree stump.

            In the center of the clearing was a large stump with blood oozing out.  The forest floor was covered with blood splatters, as if something was massacred.  “Man, what happened here?”  Dean called out to his brother. 

            “I…I don’t know.”  Sam walked up and looked at the stump.  “It looks like the tree was bleeding when they cut it.”

            “Now, I may not be a genius, but it’s not supposed to do that, right?”  Dean walked around and tried to see if he could find any more clues as to what happened. 

            “It could be a sacred tree that they cut down?”  Sam suggested.  He picked up some pieces of the old tree that had splintered off during the cut. 

            “And what, it’s coming back to haunt them?”  Dean leaned against a tree as he thought.  “Can a tree have a spirit?”

            Sam just shrugged his shoulders.  He wrapped a handkerchief around some pieces and pocketed them.  “Either way, I think we should head back and watch the house.”  Sam stood up, his tall frame casting a long shadow over the stump.  He shook his head at it.  “I can’t believe people would just cut up the forest like this.”

            Dean rolled his eyes and tugged on his jacket.  “Yea, it’s horrible.  Let’s go.”  Dean walked off without looking back, his mind wandering around to different things.  The main focus was what this monster could be. 

            Sam followed after his older brother, running his fingers over the smooth pieces of blood stained wood in his pocket.  _If it was a sacred tree, then it must be a spirit or pagan god haunting the men who chopped it down._   He tried to think over some of these they had run across in the past, but none of them matched up.  As he walked along, he felt his arm brush his brothers.  “Where are you going?”  Sam called after him.

            Dean held the phone up to his ear and held his hand, silencing his brother.  “So, what am I looking for again, Cas?”  Dean moved around the area, looking down at all the pieces.  “I’m not seeing anything, man.  Are you sure this is what it is?” 

            There was a moment of silence as Sam watched the events.  Dean stood up and sighed heavily.  “Cas! No, I don’t mean to insult your…ugh.”  Dean pulled the phone away from his head and took a deep breath.  Sam couldn’t help but chuckle.  Dean and Cas were like best friends.  Each had their quirks that drove the other insane.  The quirk of Cas’ was that he never understood metaphors, jokes, or most of the sarcastic comments that made up Dean’s personality.  Sam leaned against the closest tree and folded his arms across his chest, laughing on the inside about the conversation.

            “Cas, please.”  Dean said in a calm yet irritated voice.  “I am telling you, I don’t see…wait.”  Dean reached down to the bottom of the stump and wiped away some blood.  “Yep, I do see it.  It looks kinda like a face?”  Dean nodded his head as Cas spoke and stood up.  “Alright, well, let me know if you find a way to stop the things.  Thanks, Cas.”  Dean took a deep breath and turned his back to Sam.  “You’ve been a bit help, Cas.  We couldn’t have figured this out without you.  Hmm.  Oh, okay.  Bye.” 

            Dean straightened his back and turned to Sam.  Sam knew he wouldn’t admit it, but Dean had taken the time to try to show Cas he was a part of the team.  Cas had been through hell lately, literally, and Sam and Dean had seen its effect on him.  Cas didn’t have anywhere else to go but would always get down on himself that he couldn’t help the brothers.  Dean had taken this especially hard when Cas had lost part of his heavenly grace, so he had been trying to cheer the angel up ever since. 

            “What did Cas say?”  Sam called out.

            “Apparently, it is some type of tree spirit called a Kodama.” Dean spoke as they began walking back to the Impala.  “It is like a sacred tree that is usually protected.  When someone cuts it down, they are cursed and eventually die.  Cas said they are pretty rare, he is still looking in on how to stop the killings.”

            “Maybe we can’t.”  Sam said outright.  “There may not be a way to stop it, if they are already cursed.” 

            Dean nodded, he had thought the same thing, but they had to at least try.  No one else would come and help this poor bastard, so they had to. 

 

            Trying to explain to a civilian that an ancient tree spirit had cursed him was like trying to teach a cat to row a boat.  The only exception is that the cat would learn quicker.  Dean loved helping people, but hated explaining things to him.  He wished he could just have little pamphlets to hand out to people.  On long drives he would even think up titles like:  “So you’re cursed” or “Got a case of black eyes?” 

            Dean sat quiet as Sam explained the problem to Andrew.  The man had lots of questions, to which they did not have the answers.  They had all agreed that the men would stay at the house tonight to see if there was any unusual activity.  Dean put his ten cents in to point out they would just wait in the impala.  Andrew didn’t like that, but hey, they weren’t baby sitters.  If someone screamed, they would hear it. 

            The rest of the day was spent putting down salt and talismans around the house, trying to give it a bit more protection against the Kodama.  Mrs. Jackson had decided to go to a friend’s house for the night.  Sam had gotten the feeling that she thought all of this was a joke.  She didn’t believe in spirits and her husband was just dreaming.  Sam wished that was only the case and hoped that when the morning came, she could come home to her husband instead of a corpse. 

            When night fell, Sam and Dean sat in the Impala and waited.  Sam had a flashlight out and was reading a book, Dean was playing angry birds on his phone.  Every few moments, one of them would look up to the house, but nothing was out of normal.  “How do we even know if this thing is going to attack him?”  Sam asked his brother.

            “He was part of chopping it down, so it makes sense it would come after him too.”  Dean replied.  He pulled his finger across the screen and sent the round bird flying, smiling as it broke down a wall of animals.  It was then that a crash came from in the house, followed by a scream. 

            “Dean!”  Sam hollered as he jumped out of the car and raced up to the door.  Dean followed behind with a shotgun filled with rock salt.  They weren’t sure if it would work, but at least they could try. 

            They ran up the stairs and saw a white wispy…thing hovering next to Andrew.  Dean let off a round of salt, but it didn’t seem to effect it.  It did, however, get the things attention.  The small white mist formed into a bigger shape with a face and flew at Dean, sending him off the railing and down to the floor below.

            “Dean!”  Sam called out as his brother tumbled over and slammed into the hardwood floor.  Dean waved at his brother, showing he was alright, but Sam could see the wind was knocked out of him.  Both men ran down the stairs in the time Dean sat up.  “Go!  I’ll distract it!”  He called out.  Sam turned to run with the other man but the Kodama was in front of him.  Its face was twisted in pain as a horrible shriek echoed through the house. 

Sam grabbed Andrew by the collar and hauled him back to the kitchen.  He didn’t have time to think.  The guns were going to work, so he quickly started patting himself down for his other weapons.  Knife, no it won’t work…holy water, maybe…Sam reached into his pocket and felt the smooth wood of the fallen tree.  He pulled it out and thought, _maybe we could bind the spirit back to this wood_? 

Sam heard a couple more shots and then saw Dean flying through into the kitchen.  “Damn it!” Dean said as he got up.  He dropped the gun and grabbed the demon blade.  “Come at me, bro!” Dean shouted. 

Sam looked at his brother, overly eager to be fighting something.  He made a quick mental note to start taking more cases, otherwise this reckless fighting would get worse.  Sam grabbed his brother’s shoulder.  “Give me the blade, I have an idea.”  Sam took the blade and laid everything out on the counter as he saw the Kodama drift down the hallway towards them.

“What do I do?”  Dean called out.  He saw his brother positon the blade over the wood and give it a quick strike.  The Kodama shuttered and screamed out again.  “So if we hurt the wood, we hurt it?”  Dean grabbed one of the pieces and his lighter.  He tried to get it to light as the Kodama moved into the kitchen with a strong gust of wind, sending everything flying around.  Dean just go the lighter lit when he felt a hand on his. He turned and saw Castiel standing next to him holding a pot. 

“Give me the pieces!”  Cas shouted out as he moved in between them and the Kodama.  Cas shoved the pieces into the dirt and ran to Andrew.  He held the pot out to him.  “Take this!”         

The frightened man took the pot and stared at the three men like they were crazy.  “What…what?”

Cas pushed on his shoulders.  “Kneel!” 

Andrew fell to his knees and held the pot up.  Cas pulled his arms up so he “offered” the pot to the Kodama. 

“Cas! Move!” Dean hollered as he jumped over the countertop.  The Kodama was right next to him, but Cas pushed Dean back against the wall with his grace.  He flinched as Dean hit, knowing he used too much “mojo”, but he couldn’t allow Dean to threaten the spirit. 

Cas turned and saw the spirit stop before the man and he also kneeled.  Sam watched as the Kodama paused.  He heard Cas speaking something in Enochian as the spirit slowly dissipated into a white mist that flew into the pot. 

Dean got up just in time to be knocked back by another bright white light.  He heard the others fall and took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the house.  “Sam?  Cas?”  Dean called out as a roll call as he rose to his feet.

“Fine.”  Sam responded.

“I’m here.”  Cas stood and helped Andrew back up to his feet.

“Cas, what the hell happened?”  Sam asked in awe as he saw a new sprouting tree in the pat that just a moment before held only two pieces of a tree. 

“The Kodama had cursed those who destroyed its home.  In order to stop it, a new home needed to be offered.”  Cas spoke matter-of-factly.  He had this strange, smug look on his face.  Sam recognized it as pride.  He had that same look after he slayed his first demon. 

The man stared at them and then down to the pot.  “So it’s in here!”  He screamed and went to throw the pot. 

Cas grabbed him.  “Unless you wish to die, you will treat that plant with respect.  It will guard over your home and family, in return, you must tend to it and keep it safe.” 

The man just stared at the man in the long trench coat and suit.  “O-okay.” 

 

The case seemed wrapped up.  Mrs. Jackson came back home to her husband, who offered the plant as a present to her.  The boys made their way back to the motel and were packing their things up as Dean scolded Cas for throwing him against a wall.

“I said I was sorry, Dean.”

“I don’t care, don’t you ever do that again!” Dean shouted. 

Sam just rolled his eyes at them.  He knew why Cas did it, but Dean was just putting on some dominance display.  “So, Cas, how did you know to plant the pieces?”  Sam asked as they began walking out of the motel room. 

“I read that the Kodama used to be household protectors, if tended properly.”

“So you guessed?”  Dean threw in as they got to the impala, throwing their stuff in the trunk.      

Cas did his typical head tilt and stared at Dean.  “I did not guess, Dean.”  He turned and reached into the back seat.  Dean stared yelling at him when he saw Cas was holding his own little pot with a small tree sprouting in it. 

“What the hell, man?” 

“I heard it crying in the forest, so I gave it a new home.”

“You can’t keep that, Cas!”  Dean just stared at the angel. 

“I…I thought we could plant it outside the bunker.”  Cas looked down at the plant and gave a small pout.  A few moments of silence passed and Cas looked up to Dean with his big blue eyes.

 _Oh, the puppy eyes, that’s low_.  Sam thought.  He then smiled because he knew that Dean couldn’t say no.  Dean couldn’t say no to any puppy face or pout, a useful piece of knowledge Sam learned when they were kids. 

“Please, Dean?  It doesn’t have anywhere else to go.  It doesn’t have a family…It’s like me.”  Cas said as he looked back down to the plant, patting one of the leaves.

Dean sighed and looked to Sam.  “We have to let him keep it now.”  Sam said to Dean.  “It won’t do any harm to have it outside, as long as we don’t chop it down.” 

Cas turned to Sam and his face lit up.  “Thank you, Sam!”  He turned back to Dean and stared. 

All Dean could do is throw his hands up in the air in defeat.  “Fine, but it is your responsibility!”  Dean gave Cas a little push as he walked past him and got in the driver’s seat.  

Sam got in the passenger seat and Cas got in the back.  It was unusual for Cas to ride in the car since he could just pop away and back to the bunker, but he bet the little Kodama plant had something to do with it.  As they backed out of the space, Cas leaned over to the plant.  “I told you they would like you.”

Dean just shook his head as Sam turned to see Cas carrying on a conversation with a plant, or spirit, or whatever it was.  Dean sighed as Sam chuckled and turned back to the front.  At least no one would ever say their lives were boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a song from Sentinel Grove titled “Sandstone”. I know the band personally, so I got their permission to use the song. It isn’t on YouTube or anywhere, so I posted the lyrics down below.

Dean scrubbed down Baby as he glanced over his shoulder, looking to a small tree that had grown next to the bunker.  It had only been a couple weeks, yet the damn thing had grown four feet tall!  He tried to get his mind to focus on finishing the wax job on his car, but he couldn’t help the feeling of being watched. 

 

His head snapped around and glared at the tree.  “Do you mind?  You’re freakin me out!”  He yelled, and to his surprise, one of the branches shifted down, as if it were a person covering its eyes.  “NOPE!”  He yelled as he stormed back into the bunker, calling for Castiel.

 

This wasn’t the first time that something like this had happened.  Cas loved the damn thing, that Kodama spirit, Sam seemed to enjoy it too, claimed that it always gave him shade when he sat under it to read.  But it just creeped Dean out…

 

“Yes, Dean.”  That was all Castiel got to say before Dean went off on a tangent about the creepy spirit tree and wanting some privacy while he washed Baby.  It was about a twenty minute argument before Castiel decided to go sit by the tree while Dean worked, it would make Dean feel more at ease that way. 

 

000

 

Later that night, Dean and Cas sat at the table, arguing over Kodi, as Cas had now come to call her…he claimed it was a female spirit…on what to do about the creepy tree.

 

“Hey, guys…I think I found a case.”  Sam said loudly, trying to break up the fight.  It was a pointless one away, there was no way to get rid of it now, so Dean would have to learn to deal.  Sam had hoped that maybe a case would take his brother’s mind off of it for a while and they could actually get some stuff done.

 

“Whatcha got?”  Dean asked with a mouthful of his burger.  Sam scoffed, but he knew that it wouldn’t do anything to deter Dean’s bad manners.

 

“I think it’s a vengeful spirit.  People are drowning…in places with no water.”

 

“Not this again…”  Dean said with a frustrated sigh, remembering the little boy spirit who was drowning the family of those who had killed him. “Okay…where are we going…?” 

 

000

 

All three of the men were quiet as they drove down the road.  There was something different about this small town, a strange feeling to it.  The trees hung over the road, making it seem like they were going through a tunnel as they drove.  When the trees finally opened, there was a sign that read ‘You are now entering…Sandstone Peaks.’ 

 

The town seemed surrounded by a thick dense forest, only a clearing where the town was, and where a large river ran past on the very outskirts of town.  Sam looked over an area map he printed before coming, taking in small details that may help them on the case.

 

“So, this town is apparently pretty small, so it shouldn’t be too hard to figure out what is doing this.  Maybe a spirit or a witch?”  Sam offered as he shifted in his seat, feeling the excitement of a new case bubbling up inside of him.

 

“This place has ancient magic in it.”  Castiel spoke simply, as he stared out the window.

 

“Ancient magic?  Like Gods?  Cas?  Cas?!”  Sam huffed as he turned back around, shaking his head as he glanced over at Dean.  “Yea, he’s gone.”  It had become a bad habit of Castiel’s that when he hunted with the boys, he would go off on his own until the very end, popping in every now and then.  It was typical, but it still irritated Sam to no end.  “Why does he--.”

 

“He will do as he pleases, we ain’t gonna fix him.”  Dean answered before Sam could even finish his question.  Dean just guided Baby through the town and to the small motel on the other side, pulling in and then getting settled for their strange case.

 

“Why don’t we hit the first victim’s house first, talk to her husband?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

000

 

It didn’t matter how many people they talked to, how many families of those who died has spoken with them and explained all they could think of to help figure out what happened, there was no pattern that the Winchesters could find to see that connected all of the victims together.  There was no pattern for vengeance, no common place they went to, nothing! 

 

“Maybe it is a fluke?”  Dean offered as he bit into his particularly greasy burger, letting the flavor and scent overtake him as he ate away the frustrations of this case. 

 

“Fluke?  Dean, this teenager drowned while on a plane!”  Sam didn’t miss the way his brother gave a slight flinch at the possible idea of having to go on a plane, and he hoped they wouldn’t have to, but they were starting to run out of options.  “It has to be something!” 

 

“I don’t know man!”  Dean argued back, a bit salty to be having his amazing dinner interrupted with shop talk.  “Cas mentioned something about ancient magic, did you look at that angle?” 

 

Sam sighed as he reached for his computer, doing his best to keep his mouth shut when Dean barked a sarcastic ‘didn’t think so’ at him.  In all honesty, Sam loved this part of hunting, the research and the lore, it fascinated him and he enjoyed doing it.  But still, Dean could help every now and then, the lazy ass.

 

There were so many different things that could be described as ancient magic in an area, whether it was a spirit or a God or some ancient monster.  It was too much ground to cover.  Once again, if Castiel would just share with the group, it would have made everything so much easier. 

 

“Find anything yet?”  Dean’s words were partially slurred as he spoke around a thick bite of his burger, not really paying attention to the look his brother shot him.  “Shouldn’t be that hard to-.”

 

“You’re not helping, Dean!”  Sam shouted at him, finally reaching his breaking point.  It was always a point of soreness with Sam, Dean seemed to think the answers would come so easily sometimes.  The brothers sat in a standstill, each staring at the other as if they had grown a third head. 

 

“I just asked.”

 

“No, you’re being obnoxious.  If you think it is taking so long, you could help!” 

 

“Fine!”  With that Dean tossed the remainder of his dinner back on his plate and snatched his coat up and walked towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“Going to search for clues.” 

 

“Where?” Dean just gave a wink before stepping out of the motel room, moving quickly to his car.  Sam on the other hand just stared at the door.  The bar, he was sure that was where his brother was going.  Guess it was up to him to figure out what was going on.

 

000

 

Dean found a small little dive bar in town to settle into.  Sitting at the bar, he relaxed back and watched the people around him.  It always amazed him how people could tell a story just with how they walked and carried themselves.  It was like a little puzzle to figure out, and it also helped piece together the guilty ones, if there were any.

 

But there weren’t any people standing out here.  Everything seemed so normal, so what was it that was killing people, by drowning them of all things? 

 

“Lot on your mind, sweetie?” 

 

Dean’s eyes drifted up to a very cute little bartender.  Her brown hair was slightly curled and pushed back behind her ears as she gave him a sweet smile.  She had a flirtatious air around her as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, shifting her weight so her chest moved out a bit more. 

 

“Not anymore.”  Dean smoothly replied, enjoying the small little chuckle he earned for his words.

 

“Well, I’m glad I could help.  But perhaps you need a friendly ear?”  She leaned forward on the bar, making herself comfortable to listen to whatever Dean would say.  It was almost too easy, but that didn’t stop Dean.

 

“Maybe.  I would much prefer something else though.”  He gave her a wink, taking a shot in the dark to see if maybe he could put his troubles over this case behind for this beautiful brunette. 

 

Her eyes crinkled at the edges as she grinned, just shaking her head.  “Laying it on thick, aren’t we?” 

 

“Yea.  But you’re worth it.”  Dean leaned forward, propping himself up on one elbow as he eyed the girl again, waiting for her to either decide he was not worth her time, or make the move. 

 

“I know I am…but you will have to try harder than that.”  She gave him a wink before setting a fresh beer on the counter for him and moving down the way to another customer.

 

“Damn.  I wish all women had that spunk.”  Dean didn’t mean it to be to anyone other than himself, but it didn’t stop the stranger from answering.

 

“Agreed.  Maybe you should cast your wish in the well, see if the spirits answer.”  Dean turned to see a middle-aged man sitting at the bar and scrutinized him for a moment.  He had on jeans and a shirt, hair was a bit messed up, but other than being your typical bar patron, there didn’t seem to be anything strange about him.

 

“What do you mean the well?” 

 

“Figured that’s why you were here.”  The man said before taking a deep drink from the bottle.  “Most people only come through to visit the well, when they get desperate enough for their wish.” 

 

“You have a magic well that grants wishes?”  Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, playing the ignorant guy, but he knew better.  He needed to see that well.

 

“Don’t make mockery of it.  It’s been around for generations.  Said to blessed or by magic, whichever you believe, but it works.”

 

Dean let himself get pulled in, curious to learn more.  And if a bit of him got a little stubborn and thought ‘let’s see Sam top this info’ then he didn’t let on to this stranger who was helping him on the case.  “Did it work for you?”

 

“Nah.  Don’t go casting wishes.  Gotta be careful what you wish for, and make sure it is the right thing, too difficult.  But my brother did.” 

 

“What did he wish for?”

 

“Love.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but shake his head.  Love, money, fame.  That was what most wishes were around, weren’t they?  “And did he find it?”

 

“Well, two days later he met the woman who is his wife and mother of three children, so you tell me.” 

 

So it does work, Dean thought to himself as he fiddled with his empty brew bottle.  But there was one other question he needed answered.  “And how is your brother doing now?” 

 

“Just fine.  Spending his time working out what to do for their anniversary…”  The man kept talking, but Dean didn’t care about that bit.  What was interesting was that the man was still alive.  Why were some people living and some not?  That didn’t make sense! 

 

“Hey, where did you say that well was?” 

 

000

 

Sam typed away furiously at the computer.  He was no closer to figuring out what was behind all these killings than he was a few days ago, but what made it worse was that he knew Dean was going to come back soon and ask ‘got anything’ to which he would have to admit no.  It was irritating.  

 

He heard the deep rumble of the Impala as it pulled into the motel, signaling his brother’s return.  Sam huffed out a breath that he couldn’t find anything on the town, as well as prayed that Dean hadn’t brought someone back to the room again, Sam really didn’t want to sleep in the car again.  He readied himself for the door to swing open and Dean to come strutting in, but it didn’t happen that way.

 

The door opened and Dean’s head poked in.  “Grab your coat, I have to show you something.” 

 

“Uh…okay…” 

 

000

 

“So this is what is causing the deaths?” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

Sam and Dean stood back as they looked at the ancient well.  It was crafted out of brick and had a little top on it with a buck and rope and wench, just like you would see in those old movies.  There was a path off of the road that you could walk up and it would take you straight to the well, which even Dean had to admit was convenient. 

 

Sam stepped forward and looked down at a small inscription that was on the side of some of the bricks. 

 

“You know what they say?”  Dean asked, knowing his brother had a knack for those ancient and strange languages. 

 

“Yea…it says…choose your wish wisely, and the ancients will hear your plee.” 

 

Dean nodded, he figured it said something like that.  “There’s our ancient magic, this must be what Cas was talking about.” 

 

“Yea.  But that doesn’t explain the deaths.  I’m sure a bunch of people make wishes here, so why have only a handful died?”  The brothers slowly made their way around the well, looking for anything new or different that could point out why certain people were killed over it. 

 

“Maybe they didn’t pick their wish wisely?”  Dean offered, thinking back to the inscription.

 

“What?”

 

“Think about it, it says to choose your wish wisely.  What if someone came up and tossed in a penny and said, ‘hey I want a million dollars’.  Maybe the sprits or whatnot killed them because it was impossible to grant it, or it wasn’t a good wish?” 

 

It was an idea.  “Maybe…or maybe they did something to anger the spirits, did the wish making wrong or something?” 

 

“Don’t know.  All I know is I’m beat.  You comin’?”  Dean turned and started down the path towards the car again, walking in silence as Sam followed. 

 

“We have to keep people away until we figure it out, or others could die.”

 

“Got it!”  Dean moved around the Impala and popped the trunk.  It took him a while before he found what he was looking for.  He held up the police tape with a big smile.  “Nicked it off of Jodi last time we were there.” 

 

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he watched Dean tape off the pathway with the official crime tape.  “She is going to kill you when she finds out.” 

 

“Then she shouldn’t find out!”  Dean bit back, giving his brother a warning look.  “What happens on cases, stays on cases.”

 

000

 

It took a lot of more digging before Sam finally found a pattern.  “It goes all the way back to colonial times…this woman went missing.”

 

“How do you know it is ours?” 

 

“Local lore says that she made a wish in the well for a man to love her…the guy was dead the next day…she disappeared shortly after.”

 

“So she tried to force a man to love her?”  Dean asked, looking over Sam’s shoulder to see the computer.  “Dude, this is a theory site!”  He practically growled out. 

 

“So?  It makes sense, Dean.  You said it yourself.  If someone made a wish the spirits couldn’t grant, or that was unwise or broke some law of wish making or something, they could be being punished for it!” 

 

“I don’t know…” Dean spoke softly.  “If it is, how are we going to stop it?  We can’t-.”  He sighed in frustration as his cell rang, pulling it out of his pocket with a huff.  “Oh, look who it is…”  He clicked the talk button and lifted the phone to his ear, shooting Sam an eye roll.  “If it isn’t our MIA angel…what…Cas?  Wait, what?”  Sam watched as Dean’s face seemed to contort into confusion.  “We are at the motel on Main Street, why-WHAT THE HELL?!”

 

Dean fell to the ground as Sam fell forwards, catching himself on a strange table. 

 

“I apologize for the abruptness, but we must save this woman from the spirit.”  Castiel spoke quickly as he helped the Winchesters up from the ground.  “This is Sarah, she is being haunted by the vengeful spirit.” 

 

“Vengeful…wait, what about the well?”  Sam asked as he looked to the woman.

 

“She is from the well…why do you think that warning is scratched onto the side of it?”  Sarah spoke as she let tears fall down her face.  “I thought I had used a wise wish…but…” 

 

“It will be okay.”  Sam stepped forward and offered her some comfort, still lost and confused about what was going on. 

 

“Cas, what do we do?” 

 

“We must burnt the body of the spirit.  I believe that is what you typically do.”

 

“All well and good, but who is she?!”  Dean shouted at the angel as he felt the air temperature drop, he could even see his breath.  “Do we have salt?!” 

 

“No.”  Castiel said with a confused look.  “How would salt help?” 

 

Dean just snapped his head to look at him. “When we get back to the bunker, you and I are going over hunter 101!” 

 

“I don’t understand, how does the number 101 have anything to do with spirits?” 

 

“CAS!”

 

“DEAN!” 

 

Sam and Dean shouted at the same time, one at the cluelessness of the angel standing with them, the other in shock as a woman appeared before them.   Her hair was flowing, she seemed almost peaceful as she walked forward. 

 

Sam watched as she raised a hand and opened her mouth, letting out a whisper of words.  “You used your wish unwisely, and now you will sink.”

 

Sam tried to put himself between the woman and the spirit, but it did no good.  The woman behind him fell to her knees as she started coughing, water rushing past her lips as tried to pull in air.  She was drowning. 

 

“Dean?!”  Sam knelt down beside the woman as Dean pulled his gun out and fired at the spirit, dispelling it into a cloud of smoke, but it didn’t help.  The woman tugged at Sam’s shirt, as if trying to claw her way out of the invisible water, begging for help.  “CAS?!”

 

The angel moved quickly, kneeling and setting a hand upon Sarah as he focused his grace.  A light filled the room, so bright the others had to close their eyes or risk hurting themselves.  A ringing pierced the air, so loud it made the house shake and windows crack.  And as soon as it came, it was then gone.

 

Sam looked over to see the woman collapsed into Castiel’s arms.  “Is she?”

 

“She is alive, but we must stop the spirit.” 

 

000

 

They had managed to get Sarah to agree to come back to the motel with them for safekeeping, and also set her up on the bed, surrounded by salt.  She was quiet as she sat and watched as these strangers worked to save her life. 

 

“What did you wish for?  Be specific.”  Sam asked as he started typing away at the computer, admittedly hacking some databases at the library to get access to old historical documents.

 

“I wished for my mother to be cured…she is dying.”  Sarah spoke sadly.  “I don’t understand, others have been granted a similar wish, why am I being singled out?” 

 

Sam froze, his typing having stopped.  The sounds of silence surrounding him brought everyone’s attention to him as he read over the screen, an old document from the days where the spirit was from. 

 

“Sam?” Dean asked.

 

Sam’s eyes found his brother and then looked at Sarah.  “What hospital is your mother at?  What’s her name?”

 

All it took was a simple call, a few words to the right nurse to find out.  That was why Sarah was targeted.  “Because it was an unwise wish.  You asked for something you couldn’t be granted…”

 

Sarah was numb as she pulled her legs into her chest.  “I…I didn’t know…I didn’t know she had passed away yet…” 

 

“Dean…”

 

Sam pulled his brother over to the computer and spoke in hushed tones.  “According to this, a woman back then also had some issues with her spell.  A Krina Lorine. They called her a wish, because she desired a man who was already engaged to someone else, she loved him and they said she casted a spell on him to make him love her.  I don’t think it was a spell, I think it was a wish.”

 

“But why would that do anything?”

 

“It worked, but when he was going to her, he slipped and bashed his head in on the rocks down by the river.  They found his body the next day.” 

 

“Holy shit…”

 

“She went missing after that.  Someone must have went after her for revenge, or she did something herself…but her wish went wrong…and now she is killing those whose wishes are going wrong as well.” 

 

“But you said she went missing, they never found the body.  How are we going to stop her?” 

 

“Guys?!”  Sarah screamed behind them.  They turned to see her eyes widen if fear, following it until they saw the spirit again. 

 

Dean wasted no time in drawing out his gun and firing again.  “We have to take her out!”  He shouted to his brother as he jumped over the salt line to join Sarah, protecting her from the spirit. 

 

“I have an idea, keep her safe!”  Sam said as he quickly ran out of the room and towards the car.  He didn’t know if his plan would work, but he had to try.  He put the keys in the ignition and fired up the car, tires squealing as he backed out of the spot and he took off for the well. 

 

The drive was only a couple minutes long, and the run up the path only a few more.  Sam stopped as he looked at the well before drawing out a penny.  He held it up as he spoke clearly.

 

“I wish for the spirit of Krina Lorine to move on!”  He then tossed the penny down into the well and waited for a moment.  He expected something to happen, some light to shine or something to shake or something…but nothing.  Only his phone ringing.

 

“Yea, Dean?” 

 

“Whatever you did worked.  The spirit just did burst up into flames.” 

 

Sam sighed happily as he turned away from the well.  “Good…wasn’t sure it would work.”

 

“Pretty risky.  What if she came after you instead?”  Sam just shrugged his shoulders as he walked down the path and back towards the Impala.

 

000

 

“Are you sure it’s safe to leave it there.  We could always take a sledge hammer to it.”  Dean offered as he helped Sam load up the car. 

 

“No, Dean.  It is an ancient magic, destroying the well will not stop it. Besides, it was not the well that was harmful, but the spirit.”  Castiel offered as he slid into the backseat of the car.  Neither of the brothers could argue that logic as they got in the car and drove out of town.  They couldn’t help but let their eyes be drawn to the path that led to the well as they drove past it, wondering and questioning what really fueled the magic that granted wishes.  It was just one question that was destined never to be answered.

_Standing on the sandstone, her hearts a broken dream.  For the wishes she meant well, weren’t all as they seemed._

_Love was in her eyes, a vision, and a spell.  She took a lock of his dark hair and cast it down the well.  I call upon the ancients, hear my heartfelt cry, he must love me forever, or I will surely die._

_Standing on the sandstone, her hearts a broken dream, for his body they did find floating down the stream.  He left his home in a hurry, his heart was suddenly filled, but he slipped upon the sandstone and the man she loved she killed._

_Standing on the sandstone, she leapt without a blink.  She had used her wish unwisely, and for her love she’ll sink.  They never found her body, they swear she haunts this place.  For when they gaze the waters, they swear they see her face._


	3. Chapter 3

Dean came sauntering into the bunker with a grin on his face.  Nothing was going to make his day any better than it already was.  He even gave Kodi a little wink and a smile as he drove by the tree spirit.  Dean didn’t have to say anything, Sam knew what put that little pep in his step, rolling his eyes as Dean proclaimed, “I had a great night last night!” 

 

“Oh yea, what was her name?” Sam spoke sarcastically, it was practically dripping off his tongue as he said it, knowing that his brother had no idea what the girl’s name was, which made him a bit upset for being like that.

 

“Her name was…Brandi?  Brenda?  Br-something.”  Dean shook it off, it was a one night fling, why think on it too much?  So he instead went about his business, listening to music, working on Baby, cooking some great food, his usual routine for his days off.  Little did he know it was about to change…

 

000

 

“And he didn’t even leave a number!  He just, walked in, claimed my heart, and left!”  Britney sat on her bed, sobbing into her friend’s shoulder as she talked about the green eyed man she fell hard for.  She had seen him around town a couple times running some errands and stuff, and when she spotted him at the bar, she figured this was her chance!  She approached him, they chatted, flirted, and then he spoke such sweet words of how he had been looking for a girl like her and such…so they went back to her place…and now he was gone.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie.”  Her friend spoke in a soft tone.  “Anything I can do to help?”

 

“Make him regret ever treating me like this!  How could he?!”  Britney cried out, letting herself wallow in self-doubt and pity as she questioned if she misread the signs.  She was looking for a relationship, whereas this stranger was obviously just looking for sex.  And he got it, and then he ran.  “Why do men do that?  They think women are just…”  Her words were muffled as she lay down against her pillow, tears falling from her eyes.

 

Her friend, on the other hand, could only watch for a moment before excusing herself.  Perhaps it was time that this man…this man who seemed to have forgotten one of his shirts…was taught a lesson on how to properly treat a woman.  She quickly moved down the stairs and into her basement where a small alter was set up, moving things around to get the setup she needed for such work. 

 

Ancient words flowed from her mouth as she dropped the shirt into a bowl and set it aflame, ensuring that her spell would hit its mark.  The man who owned this shirt was in for a rough week. 

 

000

 

Dean woke up feeling a bit strange the next morning, he stretched his hands above his head and shifted out of bed.  Any thoughts about what was making him feel strange was forgotten as he felt the pressure on his bladder, damn he needed to pee.  So he got up, walking in just his boxers as he padded his way down to the bathroom. 

 

He barely let his eyes open as he walked over to the toilet, lifting the seat before reaching for…wait…his hand felt on nothing…Dean’s eyes snapped open as he slowly looked down.  He should have seen his feet, should have seen his boxers, but instead…two breasts were in his way.

 

“Wha…?”  He moved over a few steps to look in the mirror and his eyes went wide.

 

000

 

“SAAAAAM!”  Sam bolted upright in his bed as he heard the shriek of a woman down the hall.  Part of his brain jumped into gear right away, grabbing a gun and hauling ass down the hallway.  But the other stopped for a moment and questioned, why was a woman screaming his name in the bunker?

 

He was met with a strange sight as he got into the bathroom to find a woman, her top half wrapped in a towel, her bottom half hidden by a pair of Dean’s boxers.  She obviously spent the night here.  Sam was already seething when thought of having to have to explain why bringing women back to the bunker was a bad idea. 

 

“Uh…sorry, excuse me.”  Sam stepped out of the bathroom and screamed, “DEAN!” 

 

“I’m right here…”  The woman spoke in a pitiful voice.  “Dude…what the hell happened last night?!” 

 

Sam looked back in and finally looked closely at the woman.  She was about Dean’s height.  Had the same dark blonde hair, green eyes, freckles…only her hair was longer…her body was more curvy… “Dean?”

 

“Yes…I don’t know what happened but apparently I’m a woman now!  We have to fix this!” 

 

Sam went to open his mouth to give some words of encouragement, but the moment finally caught up with him, and instead of sweet words, a snort of a laugh came falling out.  Sam was quick to slam his hand over his mouth, stopping it, but Dean had still heard it.

 

“You think this is funny?!  Look at me!”

 

“You do make an attractive female, Dean.”  Castiel, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, spoke, looking Dean up and down before turning to Sam.  “This was a strong choice for a change.  Having an attractive female can get things done, or so I have been told.” 

 

Sam was physically hurting.  He was trying not to laugh, to keep a straight face, but honestly, his own older brother was turned to a woman, it had witch written all over it, and what Cas just said, he had to step away.  He hid himself behind the wall, leaning his head against the cool brick as he tried to reign in the hilarity.

 

“Cas!  Can you fix it?!”  Dean screamed.  The angel was quick to walk in and assess the situation, looking Dean over and putting a hand on his shoulder to try to fix it with his grace.

 

“I apologize, Dean.  But it is a temporary spell, the only thing to do is to wait it out.”

 

“I am a chick, Cas!”  Dean seethed, wanting nothing more than to smack the angel across the face, but he knew it wouldn’t do anything.  “I can’t just wait it out!” 

 

“Calm down, Dean.”  Sam spoke, finally being able to join the conversation.  “We can just hang here until it wears off…no need to go all PMS on us.” 

 

It was an ill-timed joke…not all parties were amused.

 

000

 

The idea of waiting out the spell was a good one, and it was working, until about day five…they ran out of food.  It took a lot of work from Sam to convince Dean to leave the bunker.  He almost didn’t get it to work, but after swearing not to make any jokes, and that anyone would be able to tell the difference, they were off.

 

And that was the only good part of their day.

 

First it was the catcalls as Dean walked across the parking lot to get into the store.  Some wise-ass decided to shout, “Want some fries with that shake, sexy!” Dean saw red and tried to go after the man, causing Sam to have to intervene.  They did eventually make it in the store, where a whole slew of people were just waiting to make his day hell.

 

Like the woman who bumped into him, then complimented his hair and said he had pretty eyes.  Normally, he wouldn’t mind, but considering his hair was pulling up in a ponytail and he was a chick now…he was a bit offended.  When he didn’t respond, just choosing to ignore her, he was shocked when she walked away muttering, “What a bitch!” 

 

Dean’s head snapped up to watch the lady walk away.  What the hell?  Just because he didn’t respond he was labeled a bitch?  Screw you, lady! 

 

Next came the produce man.  Normally, Dean wouldn’t step food in the produce area, except for a tomato for his burgers, but Sam was with him which meant that they naturally spent thirty minutes there while Sam tried to pick ripe watergrapes or some shit like that.

 

Dean leaned against one of the stands and watched as people walked by, his eye falling on one guy, a younger one, who was putting away cucumbers.  Their eyes met for a second, the guy smirking as he winked, making a pretty damn rude gesture using the cucumber. 

 

Dean could not believe it.  Even if he was a man, he still wouldn’t believe it.  The gall of that guy!  And what was worse, when Dean caught his eye a second time, he did it again!  What a freaking perv!  “It’s called harassment, asshole!  Back off!”  He screamed at the man.

 

Those standing around him seemed shocked, obviously didn’t notice the gestures the man was making, just saw this guy innocently smiling at the woman who screamed.  That was when he heard another person walk by, “What a prude.”

 

That was it…that was absolutely it!  “We have to get out of here.  I’ll fucking starve before I deal with this shit one more second!”  Dean screamed as he stormed out of the store.  Sam hung back, dragging the cart and food to the checkout isle, he knew Dean would probably just relax in the Impala while he finished up. 

 

And that’s what Dean did, leaning against Baby, the only thing he could rely on right now.  Sam made jokes, Cas kept complimenting his ‘feminine look’ even claimed that Dean didn’t look all that different, Sam made more jokes.  Assholes were everywhere, apparently. 

 

Dean thought back to his own behavior, worried that he may be a part of that category as well.  Sure, he flirted, sent a wink or two, but he never did what that grocery guy did…  But he was guilty of assuming a woman was a bitch because she wouldn’t talk to him…being on the other end was a bit of an eye opener. 

 

“Woman have it hard.”  He muttered under his breath, coming to the realization that he would never take for granted the smile and caring personality of a woman ever again. 

 

“Ready to go?”  Sam said with a huff as he started to put the bags in the back seat.  “You were acting pretty pissy in there…do I need to run back in and get you some supplies?”  Another joke.

 

“Dude, enough!  It isn’t fucking funny!  I was called a bitch by just not talking, the guys was practically jacking off a cucumber as he watched me, I had a right to be angry!  And I’m tired of you fucking judging me because of it!”  Dean angrily got into the car, slamming the door as Sam stood there in silence for a moment before joining his brother.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry…you’re right, I was an ass.”  Sam offered a true apology, seeing how his brother was so upset, and then was shocked to see a couple tears fall down Dean’s face.  “Uh…you okay?”

 

“I just…fucking hormones!”  He whined as he put the car in reverse and headed home. 

 

000

 

It was two days after that when Dean woke up back in his fully male body.  In his excitement, he ran down to Sam’s room and bounced on his bed, waking the sleeping giant before running to get some breakfast. 

 

Sam followed, stunned to see his brother in such high spirits, and a little strange to see him not a woman.  “So, you are back to normal?” 

 

“Oh, yea!  All the bits and bobs are back in place, and fully function, if you know what-.”

 

“I know what you mean.”  Sam interrupted, thinking that there wasn’t enough coffee made yet to deal with Dean like this.  “So, you going to go out and celebrate, find a girl or two to have fun with?”

 

Dean went to open his mouth, but stopped before speaking.  This time had really opened his eyes, made him see a different way, was he really going to throw it out the window?  “Oh, nah…maybe some other time.”  He said, trying to blow it off.  “Just gonna work on baby and clean my guns.” 

 

It was a small change that started in Dean Winchester that day.  But from then on out, every time he went to the bar, or such, he would treat every woman with extra respect, handle her like glass.  Make everything clear, make sure they were on the same page, and if any other guy decided to be a dick, he was right there to set them straight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean stood at the panel, staring down at a small flashing red light.  A siren went off for a few seconds, drawing their attention to the panel, but now all there was left was the blinking light. 

 

“It has to mean something.”  Sam offered as he tried looking around the panel for an explanation.  Perhaps if it wasn’t already three in the morning, he would have been able to think clearly, but right now, all he could think was that he just had to get the blinking off.

 

“Maybe a lightbulb or something went out, and it is trying to tell us?”  Dean said as he rubbed his hands through his hair and on his head, trying to wake up. 

 

“Why would we have a siren for a lightbulb?” 

 

“I don’t know!”  Dean growled, just way too tired to deal with anything right now.  After the siren shut off, he tried to go back to bed, but master detective wouldn’t let him.  So he sat at the counsel as Sam tried following different wires, trying to locate the source.

 

Dean’s eyes lids were drooping when he heard the first ‘blip’.  He opened his eyes and looked over to a screen.  “Uh…dude?”  It was a green screen with a line going around on a circle, and on it was a simple white dot that kept ‘blip’-ing.  “I think I figured it out…”

 

Sam came around and looked down.  “It must be a perimeter warning…but what could it be?” 

 

Dean shrugged as he stood up and stretched, his back cracking a couple times before he shook the sleep away from his brain.  “Whatever it is shouldn’t be out there, so let’s go deal with it.” 

 

It took time at all for them to get changed and geared up with different weapons, not knowing whether it was a monster or a person or a deer, but they erred on the side of caution. 

 

“Let’s do this.”  Dean said dramatically as he pushed open the door and stepped outside. 

 

The darkness wrapped around them.  The bunker was in the middle of nowhere, the outside lights were off, so all there was left was the light of the moon, the full moon.  Sam looked up and sighed.  “Do you have silver bullets?” 

 

“No, why?”  Dean followed his brother’s eyes and sighed.  “Well, shit.” 

 

“Why don’t we wait it out tonight, get it tomorrow?”  Sam offered.  Taking a werewolf down could be tricky, and with the lack of sleep they were both running on, it just wasn’t a good idea. 

 

“No, let’s just-.”

 

 Dean stopped and froze, listening to his surroundings.  He swore he heard something like a twig snap.  He reached the edge of the woods and tried to spot any movement.  “It’s already here.”  Dean said softly to Sam, motioning with his arm and hands to give commands.  They worked like a tactical unit, Dean taking the right flank, Sam taking the left.

 

Neither of them made a sound as they moved, the perfect hunters as they searched for their prey who just happened to stumble into the wrong woods at the wrong time.  “Gonna gank this mother and then cook some bacon…”  Dean mumbled under his breath, hoping that this would be an easy in and out job.  It was freaking cold out at three in the morning!

 

The silence of the woods was split by the sound of gunfire, Sam shouting for Dean, and then the roar of the beast.  “Sam!”  Dean took off in a run, trying to get to his little brother before too much damage could take place, but the woods didn’t like that plan.  He tried to skirt on the outside edge, avoiding most of the obstacles, but his foot hit that root anyway. 

 

Dean’s body slammed down and his gun slid away.  “The hell?!”  He looked back to see a root had perfectly wrapped around his foot.  “How…KODI!”  He screamed at the Kodama Tree Spirit.  He knew that thing was going to be a pain in the ass, he knew it was a bad idea to have some freaky tree around the bunker, and now he was going to die because if it!  Castiel would never hear the end of it.

 

Dean struggled as he heard running coming towards him.  “Sam?!”

 

“Dean, ru-hmpf!”  And down Sam went, not two steps behind Dean, a root wrapped around his leg as well.  “What?!”

 

A long string of curses would have filled the silence, had it not been for the howl and snarl of the werewolf coming closer, and closer, and closer.  Dean could see the details now, the scar that ran down its face, the yellow of its eyes, the slight show of blood on its claws where it probably took a kill. 

 

Dean tried to reach his gun, but the root had him held fast and it slid too far away.  Sam was trying as well, but neither of them had a chance, neither of them would be able to defend themselves.  They were going to die here…because of a tree.

 

The werewolf shifted back and went to pounce.  Its hind legs pushed off the ground, sending it soaring into the air, its claws extended, ready to tear at Dean’s flesh, but the claws never touched him.  Before the beast could land, a tree branch came out of nowhere and batted the beast away with a loud crack. 

 

It was as if the tree were a baseball player and the werewolf the ball…and Kodi hit a homerun.  The beast let out a yelp as the branch connected, the loud and sickening crack echoed around the silence, followed only by the thump when its limp body landed on the ground.

 

Sam and Dean could only watch with wide eyes as the beast was slowly enveloped by a root system they couldn’t see and dragged underground.  The tree had taken the werewolf.  The tree had kept them safe. 

 

Once the body of the beast was gone, the roots that held Sam and Dean released them gently and the tree shifted back to its straighter state, looking like any other ordinary tree.  Dean could only let his jaw fall open as Sam helped him to his feet.

 

“Did…did the tree just…” 

 

“Thanks, Kodi.”  Sam spoke softly, putting a hand out on the tree, patting it gently.

 

“Yea…thanks.”  Dean followed his brother’s example, patting the tree before they slowly backed away.  Having seen what this Kodama spirit could do, they didn’t want to risk setting it off again.  But the tree didn’t move again that night, simple stood tall in the darkness, a watchful guardian of the Winchester line. 

 

000

 

Castiel arrived a bit later, when the sun was rising over the horizon.  As he always did, his first stop was the tree, saying hello to the friendly spirit within, talking with it for a moment before going to see the Winchesters.  Every now and then he would bring gifts, a small stone, an acorn, or something else of that nature, small offerings to his friend. 

 

This morning, he spent more time with Kodi than normal, hearing the spirit explain what happened the night before, proud of its duty to protect those that saved it from the loggers.  Castiel beamed with pride for the spirit as he joined the boys in the kitchen, who were still in a state of silent shock. 

 

“Kodi tells me you had an unwanted visitor last night.”  He spoke as he took a seat at the table.

 

“Yea…never thought I would say this…but that tree is a badass.”  Dean said, smiling as Sam just huffed out an affirmative to the statement. 

 

After that, the tree was always well tended and spoken to.  Dean never said anything when he was washing Baby outside about it ‘creepily watching him’, Sam would do research during the day outside, leaning against the tree.  And every now and then, they even brought their own gifts of random stones and seeds, and in Dean’s case, one of those little fake dancing flowers that now sat up in the limbs.  Kodi was now a true member of Team Winchester.


	5. Chapter 5

Winter had descended upon Kansas as the boys were nestled tightly into the bunker.  It was nearly Christmas and they were relaxing as they leisurely looking for a new case, but neither one of them in a hurry. 

 

“Do you think Kodi will be alright in the cold?”  Dean said offhandedly as he read through some online news articles.

 

“Trees go dormant in the winter, Kodi will be fine.”  Sam offered, glancing up at his brother with an amused look.  Ever since the tree had saved their lives, Dean had become rather protective over it.  After a bad storm or such, would always go to check to make sure it was alright.  It was endearing, actually. 

 

“I think I have something.”  Dean said, ignoring that look his brother was giving him.  “Kids claim to see Frosty the Snowman outside their homes at night, as well as a suspicious man.  Also, one kid has died in the last two weeks.”  Dean’s jaw tensed.  He hated when kids got involved in monster stuff.  Why couldn’t the damn things pick on someone their own size?  And this Frost character…using some friendly snowman ploy to trap children, it was sick.

 

“We should head out then, it looks like it will take us a couple days drive to get there.”

 

Dean nodded, hoping that perhaps they could take out this creature so the kids could enjoy a danger-less holiday. 

 

000

 

The town was called Kickapoo.  It was a small town in the middle of Illinois, nothing super special about it, which is probably why this monster decided to pick it.  Doesn’t get much attention, not a lot of news press, just a rural town in the middle of nowhere.  It was a perfect hunting ground. 

 

But not for long, Dean told himself.  There was only one motel in the area, so they stayed there, checking in before heading to do some interviews.  The first stop being with the mother of the child who passed away.  Maybe they could get some clues as to what was happening. 

 

The mother’s name was Sue, and she was a wreck.  What mother wouldn’t be, but even still, she seemed to be carrying more guilt than normal, Sam noticed.  “Ma’am, anything you could tell us could help other children from getting hurt, please.”  The younger brother pleaded, his eyes almost shaking with emotion as he almost begged for some word or hint as to what she knew.

 

“It’s my fault.”  Sue spoke sadly.  “I didn’t…I didn’t believe him when he told me about the snowman and the dark man.”  She sniffled as she wrapped her arms tightly around her.

 

“I thought that was just some publicity crap.”  Dean said, playing the aloof agent, while Sam was the comforting one.  He hated putting on the front of uncaring asshole, but it had to be done to get some information before someone else was hurt. 

 

“I did too, but after…after…I remember he said something to me one night.  Asked if he could go play with the snowman outside.  I thought someone had just made one, so I told him to go ahead.”  She let out a choked sob, pulling in air before continuing.  “He came in a few minutes later, saying the snowman told him to go inside before the dark man came.  I tried to get him to tell me who it was…but he wouldn’t.  And the next day…he was gone.”  The woman finally broke, sobbing into her hands, leaving only Sam to try to comfort her. 

 

Dean felt his heart clench.  He knew the pain of losing those you loved, but to be a parent and lose a child, that had to be the worst pain of all.  But there was something he didn’t understand.  Was the snowman really a thing, or was it a ploy?  Sam had thought originally that the snowman was something to draw the kids out for the monster to take, but it sounds like it was protecting him…a protecting snowman…that would be something new.

 

And who was the dark man?  They had too many questions and not enough answers.  They had to find out, they had to! 

 

000

 

Meeting with some of the other parents and children didn’t help much, each had a different account of a snowman or a snow angel, a dark man, a bad man, or something.  There, of course, was nothing in the research that could help, which left them with only one option.  Stake out. 

 

There was one child who seemed to see the ‘snowman’ recently, so they decided to watch his house, to see if they could at least spot the monster to identify it. 

 

“Maybe it is a shapeshifter?”  Sam offered as he bit into his burrito.

 

“Maybe…but why have a snowman and a dark man?  Or are they the same…and if you get gas, you can sit your ass outside in the cold.”  He shot a warning at his brother, knowing well the effects that Mexican food had on him. 

 

Sam just hit him with a bitch face before taking a sassy bite of his burrito and turning to look out the window, hoping to catch a sign of anything before it got too cold out, or anyone else got hurt. 

 

But it took nearly four hours before there was any sign of movement, and it wasn’t movement per say, but…

 

“Dean…was that snowman there a minute ago.”

 

Dean’s eyes followed Sam’s finger, finding a snowman on the front lawn of the house they were watching.

 

“No…no it wasn’t.”  Dean reached back and grabbed his gun, holding it close as he watched.  The snowman just sat there for a while, a scarf around its neck, a top hat on his head…it seemed to look just like the ones from the cartoon.

 

“Frosty, the snowman…”  Dean started to hum, ignoring the pointed look his brother gave, instead just humming louder to piss him off.  It was what brothers did…but then, “The thing is moving.”  Dean spoke quietly, seeing the snowman had turned to look right at their car. 

 

“It’s on to us.”  Sam whispered, “but…”  He waited, wanting to see if it would move again, but it didn’t.  “Why did it…”  He looked to his brother before his eyes went wide.  “I want to try something, just…go with it, okay?” 

 

“What?” 

 

Sam took a steady breath before softly singing.  “Frosty, the snowman, was a jolly happy soul.  With a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal.”  As Sam gently sang the song, a song from his childhood, the snowman moved, it shifted again, coming slowly towards the car. 

 

“Uh…you’re getting its attention.  I really don’t want to shoot the snowman.”  Dean said with a chuckle.  Okay, if he was being honest, he kinda wanted to shoot the snowman. 

 

“I don’t think so.”  Sam noted that when he stopped singing, the snowman stopped moving, so he tried a different tactic.  “Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose.  And if you ever saw it… it’s not moving anymore.”

 

Dean looked to his brother and just gave a look.  “You mean to tell me, singing the frosty song summons it?” 

 

Sam shrugged and started singing again. “Thumpty, thump thump, Thumpty thump thump, look at frosty go.”  Sure enough, the snowman shifted closer.

 

“Sam, what is that thing?  It is a tulpa?”  Dean was so hooked on the snowman, he missed the dark figure that moved in the shadows.  He missed how it slipped behind the fence and seemed to move silently into yard, its body seeming to dissipate for a moment before drifting into the house.

 

Instead, they watched as the snowman barely moved towards them before stopping, and suddenly, it seemed to have twisted around and was quickly advancing on the house.  “Get it!”  Dean shouted as he shot out of the car, slamming the door behind him. 

 

A scream echoed from the house, the sound of a child screaming.  But that was when they both realized, it wasn’t the snowman that was doing it, because they could still see it out here.  Quickly, they moved to the house, busting the door in as they ran up the stairs. 

 

The mother, a woman they talked to earlier, was in shock as she saw them run past her door and to her son’s room.  There, standing in the window, was a man encased in darkness, a black cloak and hood over his face.  But when it lifted up, as to look at the boys, they noticed a grimace, or a grin, that seemed to seep from it, rotten flesh and skin that shown beneath the hood.  And the child was trying to crawl away. 

 

Dean let out a couple shots, sending the dark figure back as Sam helped the boy up and into his mother’s arms.  “Get outside, I’m right behind you!”  Dean shouted as he fired off a few more shots, noting that the bullets weren’t doing anything against the figure. 

 

He waited until Sam and the others were clear before taking off at a run too, managing to get out of the house and into the front yard.  But there, in their way was the snowman, who seemed to just stay in its spot as it looked towards the child. 

 

A deep voice was heard behind them, and then the snowman moved.  A light shone from it as it quickly made an arch around the four of them, sending a blinding light out before quickly dissipating.  And when they could open their eyes again, the figure was gone. 

 

The snowman slowly turned and seemed to smile, if Dean could have put a word on it, before quickly disappearing into the ground, hat and all. 

 

“Mommy?”  The little boy was scared as he watched the snowman ‘melt’ away. 

 

“It’s alright, sweetie.” 

 

“Ma’am, maybe you should come with us.” 

 

000

 

They managed to get to the motel and get the boy asleep on one of the beds, leaving the mother and Sam and Dean to talk. 

 

“What was that thing?” 

 

“We honestly don’t know, but we will keep you safe until we can find a way to get rid of it.”  Sam promised, quick to offer comfort for a worrying mother. 

 

“And the snowman?” 

 

“I don’t know about that either.”  Dean sat in his chair, just listening for a bit as he tried to understand what was going on. 

 

“It’s so strange…it seemed to…protect us?”  It was then that the mother’s eyes went wide, her hand drifting up to cover her mouth as she spouted an ‘oh my god’. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“My mother…she used to tell me stories of a snowman that protected children.  She said it was from our ancestors…I never believed it…but…” 

 

Dean couldn’t believe his ears.  A protecting snowman.  Yep, after a spunky tree and a protecting snowman, he had officially seen it all, but he still wanted to know more.  “Where can we find your mother?”

 

000

 

Mrs. Graham was in an assisted living center a couple towns over, about an hour away from Kickapoo.  Dean and Sam had put on their best FBI act while getting access to see her.  It was only after they were truly alone in the activities room, that they finally asked their questions.

 

“Mrs. Graham, your daughter said you used to tell her stories about a snowman that protected children?  Do you remember that?”

 

“Of course!”  She said with a big smile.  “My daughter loved that story, just like I loved it when my Nana told it to me.”  A wistful look filled her face as she thought back to the memory.

 

“Could you tell it to us?”  Dean asked with a smile.  “We would love to hear it.” 

 

“Oh, it is an old story from an old woman.  I’m sure you have better things to do.”  She waved her hand, shooing the notion away. 

 

“Please?”  Sam pulled out his patented puppy look and the older woman melted into a puddle, smiling happy as she began her story.

 

“A long time ago, when my ancestors first settled in that place, they were happy and peaceful.  They didn’t care about money or status, just happy to be.  But then…children started going missing.  They searched everywhere for them, only realizing too late that it was one of them…a man, a dark man, who was using dark magic and spells to drain the youth from the children for himself. Of course, they couldn’t do much against the magic, so they had to do something else.”

 

“A brave child, one night, snuck away and found the dark man’s hideout.  And stole from him a hat, a black top hat that he used to wear.  No one knows how the child knew, but he did, he just crafted up a snowman, making it look perfect before setting the hat on top of its head.  And he said, ‘snowman, you shall keep me and my family and friends safe against the dark man.  Whenever we need you, you will come and keep us all safe.’  And so the snowman came to life, and wandered the town.  Wherever the dark man went, the snowman followed, using his own magic to keep everyone safe.”

 

The woman looked to Sam and Dean and chuckled.  “It is a wild tale, but it always made me feel safe.  They said if you ever needed the snowman, you just had to call, sing the song, and he would come.”

 

“What song?”  Sam was sitting on the edge of his seat as he listened.  He couldn’t believe it, such an ancient being and magic being used still today. 

 

“Oh, that was where my Nana lacked all creativity.  She just sang that song, you know from the movie, that Frosty song.  But I always loved hearing it.”  The woman let her eyes go distant as she hummed it to herself, leaving the boys to their own thoughts.

 

000

 

“So it’s a witch.  We can kill a witch.”  Sam offered as they got in the car.

 

“I can’t believe Frosty is real.”  Dean was still in denial.  He had heard of a lot of things being real in the world of monsters, but Frosty?!  

 

Sam chuckled as he watched the scenery change.  “Yea, at least we don’t have to kill him, though.  He seems to be protecting everyone.” 

 

“Like Kodi.”  Dean offered with a smile.  “Yea, but maybe we can get its help.” 

 

000

 

It was almost dark as Sam and Dean stood out in the woods outside of town.  They were armed with special bullets to take out this ancient witch.  They just had to find it first. 

 

“Sing it, Sammy.”  Dean said as he checked his gun again.

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because you have a prettier voice.”  Dean sassed back, ignoring his brother after that until he started singing.  And sure enough, by the second refrain, the snowman appeared before them.

 

“We want you to take us to the dark man.  We want to destroy him for good.”  Sam offered quickly.  The snowman watched him for a moment before it shifted, leading them deeper into the woods.  It was about an hour of following the snowman before they stumbled across a shack in the woods.  It was worn down and falling apart, but it made them feel as though they were in the right place. 

 

“We got it from here.  Go watch the kids, in case he gets loose.”  Dean said, giving it a nod before it disappeared.  “Let’s do this.”  He raised his gun as he slowly made a circle around the shack and towards the door, waiting for Sam to give the signal before he kicked it in. 

 

It was empty on the inside, save for a single staircase leading down into the earth.  They knew it could be trap, but they had to risk it or else more children could be hurt.  So they followed it down and down until they reached an open chamber.  And there, on the other side, was the witch.

 

It turned to face him, a wicked sound came from its mouth as it extended its arms, sending them both flying back against the wall.

 

The fight was quick.  While one brother was being trapped by the witch’s magic, the other was fighting to take it down.  An ancient witch like this one was no easy task, it took many shots, many hits, and many bullets before they eventually watched it fall.  And then for good measure, burned it in the shack to ensure there was no way it was coming back.

 

The boys checked in with the mother and son they saved before leaving, promising that the danger was gone, and that they would always be safe, the snowman would watch out for them.  It seemed to make them on edge, such a strange thing to hear from strangers, but at the same time, it gave them hope. 

 

“That was a weird case.”  Dean said as they drove out of town, heading back home for some well-deserved R&R. 

 

“Yea…weirder than that evil Santa case, remember?”

 

“Don’t fudging remind me.”  Dean joked.  “Oh, and Sammy…Merry Christmas.” 


End file.
